Love Child
by journey maker
Summary: Seto and Joey are married and now want to adopt. Find out who helps them.. Characters are very OOC and AU.. Filled with love and lots of hugs and kisses...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto and Joey had been married for three months when Joey approached Seto with the idea of wanting to adopt a child. Seto liked the idea and he went to talk to his Attorney about looking into it for them.

"I will get back to you as soon as I have any information Allister told" Seto. Allister did come investigating and from the same Orphanage where Seto and Mokuba had grown up in, there was a little girl who needed parents.

He went to speak to the man in charge and asked him "a lot of questions and one was would a gay couple be allowed to adopt a child from there?"

Mr. Phillips said "that if they checked out and it was found out that they could provide a safe and healthy environment for the child he wouldn't stand in their way."

Allister called Seto and told him "about the little girl and how she needed a family and that if he wanted to they could go and talk to Mr. Phillips and see the child. Seto told Allister that they wanted to go" and Allister said "that he would take them there himself."

When they arrived at the Orphanage, it brought back memories and some weren't very good. It still looked the same nothing had changed and that bothered Seto.

They were shown to Mr. Phillips Office and told he would be right with them. "Let me do all the talking" Allister told Seto.

Mr. Phillips was a mean looking man and Seto didn't like him at all. Allister shook his hand and introduced Seto and Joey to him.

He didn't use Seto's last name because he wanted to see if they would qualify or not. Mr. Phillips asked "both of them a lot of questions and some really weren't very nice."

Allister stepped in and told Phillips "that if he didn't stop his harassment he would file a complaint with the Board and he settled down."

"I really don't think that you two would be good material to adopt any child" he said.

"What if I used my real last name" Seto asked him?

"Well what is it then?" Phillips said sarcastically

"Kaiba" Seto said.

Phillips nearly fell off his chair and he said "Mr. Kaiba why didn't you say so when you were first brought in here?"

"I had to see how this place was being run and I don't like what I've seen he said. You are fired he roared at Phillips."

"You can't fire me" he said.

" I say he can, came a voice from behind Mr. Phillips. It was Maximillion Pegasus. I happen to own the Propriety that this place was built on and if I want to I can close it down and build anything I want here."

Mr. Phillips said "yes sir and started cleaning out his things and he left the building."

Pegasus walked over to Seto and Joey and said. "Let's go see the little girl shall we."

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The four of them walked through the Orphanage and they couldn't believe how run down it was. Most of the children were in rags and none of them looked like they had had a decent meal in a very long time.

Allister handed Pegasus some papers and they showed exactly where the money had gone.

Pegasus called Croquet and "told him to have food brought to the Orphanage and have the children fed."

There in the play yard was a little girl with Auburn hair. She was sitting on a swing and she was looking towards the sky as if she were praying.

"Victoria" Allister said. She looked towards them and she smiled. Joey walked over to her and held out his arms and she ran and threw herself into them. He picked her up and walked over to Seto.

"Hi she said. Who are you?"

"These are going to be your new parents" Pegasus said. She hugged Joey's neck and cried. "I'm going to go home" she said through her tears.

"Yes you are" Seto said as he took her from Joey and held her to his heart.

"I'll have all the papers brought to your house" Pegasus said.

Seto and Joey shook hands with Pegasus and as they were leaving there were several trucks and they were loaded with food and clothes.

Pegasus and Allister were helping Croquet and the others pass out the food and clothes. Children were laughing and crying at the same time.

"Good luck" Pegasus said as they drove off.

They went to the Mall and they bought her lots of clothes and toys. "She really didn't need anything" she told them but Seto smiled and said "yes you do."

They then went to a place and had lunch. There they met Yugi, Yami and Solomon.

"Whose this" Solomon asked.

"Victoria walked over to him and said her name and that these were her new parents and all of them laughed. I got lots of stuff she said and proceeded to show them everything."

Solomon made a big deal out of it and Victoria was in seventh heaven. "I like you" she said. Solomon picked her up and said, "I like you too."

Victoria walked over to Yugi and asked "if Yami was his brother?"

He smiled at her and said "no, he is my life mate."

"Like my new parents?" Victoria said to him.

"Yes just like them." Yugi told her.

She motioned to Yami and he bent down and she kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you he said and kissed her."

"Its time we start home" Joey said.

"Okay" she said.

See all of you later and she took Joey and Seto's hands and they went to the car and drove home.

When they walked into the Mansion Victoria stopped and just stood there.

Marie walked over and asked "now who can this beautiful little princess is?"

"My name is Victoria" she said.

"My name is Marie and would you like some milk and cookies?"

Oh, yes I would and so she took Marie's hand and off they walked to the kitchen.

Seto and Joey stood there looking at their daughter. Seto looked at his love and smiled. "Yes, we can adopt another child" and Joey threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Mokuba came home for the summer break and he was very surprised when he learned that they had adopted a little girl.

"Hi, my name is Victoria" she said.

He smiled at her and said, "my name is Mokuba."

They all smiled when she had a hard time saying that so Seto said "just call him Mokie."

"Mokie I like that name." Victoria said.

"Victoria this is my younger brother" Seto said.

"I'm going to have a younger brother too" she said.

"You are that's great" Mokuba said.

There was a little boy at the Orphanage that caught Joey's eye and he talked it over with Seto and they contacted Allister and he put the ball in motion for the adoption.

Victoria stayed home with Marie and Mokie while Seto and Joey went to the Orphanage. When they got there they couldn't believe how much it had changed.

The both laughed when they saw Croquet playing with some of the children.

"He is in seventh heaven Pegasus said. The children just love him he" said. Joey smiled when he watched Pegasus look at Croquet. He loved him as much and Joey did Seto. "Let's go to the Office and start the paperwork" Pegasus said.

"Jeffery is in the yard if you both want to go and get acquainted with him" he said.

Where Victoria had the same hair color as Seto's, Jeffery had the same color as Joey's. He was on the ground playing with some trucks.

Joey went over and sat on the ground next to him. "Hi Jeffery said. Want to play with me?"

"Sure Joey said. By the way my name is Joey." They played with the trucks when Joey asked "him if he would like to come live with him and the man he pointed to."

"You really mean it?" Jeffery said with tears in his eyes.

"I sure do" and then Jeffery threw himself into Joey's arms and they started crying.

Seto walked over and helped Joey up. Jeffery put is arm around Seto's neck and they all held onto each other. Allister and Pegasus had to wipe their eyes.

"I love this part of this" Pegasus said. Pegasus watched as they drove off with their son to start they lives as a family.

He turned to Croquet and said, "I love you" and then he kissed him. It took Croquet by surprise that he would show affection out where others could see. He held onto Pegasus and kissed him back.

Marie and the entire staff fell in love with the children and they loved them too. The two little ones were having fun hiding from both Joey and Seto. They couldn't believe how much more their lives were since adopting both kids.

One thing that both Joey and Seto made sure of was that neither of them was spoiled. They got what they really needed but if they wanted something else they had to do small chores in order to receive what they wanted.

Seto had made arrangements with Pegasus to make small donations to the Orphanage every month and every Christmas the children would all have a big party.

One day Allister called Seto and "told him about a little boy who needed special needs."

Seto called everyone he knew and told them about the boy and Yami told him that "he and Yugi would love to adopt him if they could."

Seto called "and spoke to Pegasus about it and he told Seto to have them come out and meet him."

Seto told Yami and told him what Pegasus said and he said "that he and Yugi would love to and he made arrangement for them to."

Pegasus met with Yami and Yugi and "told them about little Joshua and what his problem was. His parents never really cared about him and they would use drugs around him. Lets go and see him" Pegasus said.

They walked out into the yard and he showed them Joshua. Sitting by himself was this little boy who looked so lonely that it nearly broke their hearts. :Joshua" Pegasus said and the boy walked over to them.

Yami said "hello" and Joshua said "hi back."

"What would you say if you went home with them?" Pegasus asked him.

"Really" Joshua said.

"This is Yami and Yugi and they would like you to go home with them, what do you say?"

Joshua looked at them and with tears in his eyes he said "that he would like that."

Yami reached down and picked him up and held him to his heart. Pegasus had already told them "that Joshua had a learning problem and was from an abusive home and that he often wet the bed and had really bad dreams."

"We'll be able to help him Yugi said. We have enough love to help him through anything" he said.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Solomon was about to bust his buttons, he was going to be a grandpa again and he knew what he had to do. So he called in a few favors and when everything was said and done, he had exchanged rooms with Yami and Yugi because next to his old room was what he used as a store room and that would be the ideal room for a young boy. Solomon had his friends take everything from the store room and put it all in the basement and then he called a friend who owned a furniture shop and had things delivered that would be just right for a young boys room. It had everything including clothes. When it was done and he stood back and examined it, he was proud of what everyone had done. He thanked his friends and treated them to dinner and drinks.

When Yami and Yugi got home with Joshua they were in for a big surprise. As they walked into the house they knew that Solomon had been up to something by the smile on his face. Solomon welcomed Joshua with a big hug and kiss and then he took them upstairs and showed him his new room. As Joshua stood there looking around not believing that this was all for him, Yugi hugged his grandpa and as tears ran down his face he whispered "you are the greatest man in the world."

Joshua looked at his new parents and grandpa and softly said "this is all mine?"

Yami walked over and picked up his son and he told him "yes and we hope you like it."

Joshua wrapped his arms around his father and he said "I love it."

Solomon then said "whose hungry?"

Joshua, Yami and Yugi all said together "we are."

They all started to laugh as they walked back to the kitchen to find that Solomon had been cooking things that he hoped Joshua would like. There was hamburgers, French fries and ice cream for dessert. Joshua hadn't ever seen so much food and he was a little afraid at first to ask for any of it then Solomon knelt down to him and said "we'd better eat first or they might eat it up."

Joshua wrapped his arms around Solomon's neck and whispered through his tears "let's go."

That night there was more laughter in that house then there had been in years. When it was time for Joshua to take a bath and get ready for bed, he was afraid for his parents to see the scars on his little body from where his other father would hit him, but Yami settled his fears by making bath time a fun time. When he had his pajamas on Joshua was getting sleepy and as Yami held him he sang an old Egyptian Lullaby to him and as Yugi and Solomon listened they had tears in their eyes because it was so beautiful.

Yami sang about a little boy who was found wandering the streets and he was taken in by a very lonely but loving couple and they showed him more love then he had ever known. When Yami was done, Joshua was fast asleep and Yami laid him down and covered him up. As they stood there watching their son sleep, Yugi said to Yami "I hope that he sleeps without nightmares." Yami wrapped his arms around his love and said "me too abiou, me too."

In the middle of the night there came a scream that would of scared the hell out of anyone. They ran to his room and there sat Joshua crying. Yugi ran to his son and picked him up and rocked him and whispered "it's alright now my little one."

They took Joshua back to their bed and that night he slept between the two people that loved him more then anything in the world, and he didn't have any more bad dreams. Solomon watched all of this and he wiped tears from his face because he knew with their love that little boy would grow into one hell of a great man.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto was at work and at home Joey was playing a game of hide and seek with Victoria, Jeffery, Roland and Marie. The little ones were hiding and the others were trying to find them. After about an hour of looking, the adults were getting tired and Joey called "Ollie, Ollie Oxen Free." and both Victoria and Jeffery came down the stairs laughing because they had again beaten them.

Joey couldn't believe how the sound of laughter was so beautiful. Marie made lunch and as they were eating, Yugi called.

"Hey Yug, how's it going?" Joey asked.

Yugi laughed and said "Joshua is having the time of his life, he's got grandpa and Yami tied up, they're playing Cowboys and Indians. The reason I called is that we'd like to invite all of you over this week end, we're having a cookout and want all of our friends there."

"Sounds like fun, let me talk to Seto and I'll call you back." Joey told him.

That night after dinner (_and yes Seto was there for dinner, he had made a promise to Joey to cut back on his work load so that they could be a real family) _Joey told Seto about getting a call from Yugi and when he was through telling him about the cookout, Seto smiled and said "sounds like fun and the kids can play together while we old fogies can talk." They laughed and Joey called Yugi back and told him that they would be there.

In the back of the Game Shop they had a very large yard and Yami and Grandpa had constructed a swing set for the kids to play on. Seto, Joey, Victoria and Jeffery were the first to arrive.

Joshua ran to Victoria and Jeffery and they held each other. The adults had to fight back tears watching the kids. When the little ones were playing the adults were talking and Yugi brought up the real reason for this cookout. "I want to get our friends to adopt some more of the kids so that they can have what we have."

Soon the others arrived, there was Tristan and Tea, Duke and Serenity, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Raphael and Allister and then the last couple was Mai and Valon. They all fell in love with the little ones and one by one the couples talked about going and talking to Pegasus about adopting children. That day was they all had more fun then any of them could remember.

The first couple who went to talk to Pegasus was Tristan and Tea. They were looking to adopt a son and they found the one that they were looking for. His name was Bobby and he was a little boy with a big personality. After they filled out the paper work they took their son home. Bobby loved them at first sight and they left being a family.

The next couple who went there was Duke and Serenity and Pegasus was overjoyed that soon most of his little ones would have loving homes. Duke walked over to a little girl with light brown hair and her two front teeth were missing causing her to whistle when she talked. Right then and there he knew that he found his daughter and when Serenity saw her she fell in love with her also.

The next couple was Bakura and Ryou and Pegasus didn't even blink when he told Ryou about a young boy whom he knew would be the right choice for them. He showed them Zane and told them that he had been from a very abusive home where they would beat him if he even looked at his parents. Bakura walked out into the yard and spotted Zane right away. As he and Ryou walked over to the young man, Zane looked at Ryou and said "what the hell are you looking at?"

Wrong thing to say to Ryou, because all of a sudden Zane found himself being lifted off the ground and looking into the face that had scared the hell out of the devil himself. "What the hell did you just say, to my mate?" Bakura asked Zane.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

It took both Croquet and Pegasus to stop Bakura from hurting Zane, but all Bakura did was laugh. This kid has guts to stand up to me and then he asked Zane "would you like to be our son?"

Zane stared at him and then he actually had tears in his eyes as he said "you really want me?"

Ryou walked over to Zane and as he held out his arms and Zane went over to him and Ryou said "you are more like our son then anyone I've ever known and yes we really want you, so what do you say will you come an be our son?"

Zane then looked at Pegasus and he said "I want them to be my parents because they understand me and they want me."

Pegasus smiled at Zane and he said "you are now the son of Bakura and Ryou." Then they went to the Office and filled out the papers and went home with their son.

The next couple to come to the Orphanage was Marik and Malik and Pegasus was a little on edge because of Marik's temper. Pegasus knew of only one boy that would be right for them but he had a worse attitude then Zane's. After they filled out the proper paper work, Pegasus led them out to the play ground and pointed out to them Derrick. Malik walked over to talk to the boy when he turned on Malik. Derrick said "what the hell do you want you pansy ass?"

Before anyone could stop him Marik was in the boys face and he was saying "say that again and that's the last thing you'll ever say to my mate, is that understood?"

Malik put his hand out to stop Croquet and Pegasus and then he said "let them get it out into the open, it's the only way for that young boy to express how he's feeling."

All of a sudden Derrick's eyes filled with tears and he fell onto the ground and started to cry. As Marik stood over the boy something happened and he got down on his knees and he whispered "what is the matter, and don't tell me it's nothing."

Derrick looked into the eyes of this man and he said "no one' ever wanted to talk to me like that before, and gotten away with it till now. You see my pa and ma use to slap me and my brother around all the time and then we ended up here and they all tried to be nice but I didn't trust them."

"What happened to your brother?" Marik asked him.

Derrick then somehow ended up in Marik's arms and he sobbed, he died from them hitting him to much and now it's just me."

Marik rubbed Derrick's back and he told him "not anymore it isn't, if you want you can come home with Malik and me and be our son. No one will ever lay a hand on you like that again I promise, but you must follow the rules that we have alright?"

Derrick looked into Marik's eyes and then he looked at Malik who had walked over and gotten down on the ground with his mate and their new son and he said "listen we will love you with all our hearts and we will try to make your life better, so will you come and be our son?"

Pegasus walked over and he asked Derrick "do you want Marik and Malik to be your new parents?"

Derrick wiped his face and he said "yes I would."

Pegasus said with tears in his eyes "then you are now the son of Marik and Malik and I now that you'll be loved forever."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Mai and Valon were the next to the last of Yugi and Yami's friends and when they came there they talked to Pegasus and filled out all the paper work and as they walked around the play ground, Valon saw a little boy over by the fence playing with a pretend motorcycle and he his clothes were dirty from crawling around in the dirt. His hair was dirty blonde and something about the little boy drew Valon to him.

'Hi, my name is Matthew, what's yours?" The little boy asked him.

"My name is Valon" and I see that you like motorcycles.

"Yes, they are really neat" Matthew said.

Valon told Matthew "I have a real motorcycle and so does my wife over there. Her name is Mai."

Mai came over and got down on the ground next to Valon and the little boy. "He likes cycles" he told Mai.

Matthew looked at them and said "I like you."

Mai said "we like you too and we want you to come home with us and be our son, would you like that?"

Matthew's eyes got really big and he said "really?"

Pegasus then walked over and said "Matthew this couple wants you to be there son, would you like that?"

Matthew's eyes filled with tears and he grabbed hold of Mai and held onto her and said "yes please."

Then Matthew noticed that he had gotten her white blouse dirty and started to cry "me sorry for your top."

Mai smiled at her son and she said "you should see me when I help your father work on our cycles, I'm a real mess then."

Matthew dried his eyes and he asked "can I help you fix your cycle too?"

Valon picked up Matthew and gave him a big hug and he told him "you bet you can."

Pegasus was wiping his face because he was crying again because one more of his children was going to a good home. He called every child there his and they loved him as if they were his children.

The last of Yugi and Yami's friends and Seto's Attorney was Allister and Raphael. As they walked around the play grounds, Allister noticed a young man and he was reading some law books and Allister asked Pegasus about him. Gregory is one of our best self educated young adults here, he will soon be eighteen and then we have to let him go. He is trying to find a job so that he can take care of his two siblings and himself. Raphael looked at his mate and he said "I think we just found our self made family."

Pegasus called Gregory over and he and the two men talked and when he found out that Allister was an Attorney his eyes got really big. "Why do you to want to bother with someone like me when you could have your pick of any of the younger ones here?"

Allister smiled at him and he said "I see a lot of me in you when I was your age, and I always wanted someone that I could have beside me in my Office to help me with my cases and I believe that I just found him."

Gregory then told him "I can't leave without my little brother and sister, so if that's going to be a problem then I'd rather you chose someone else."

Raphael smiled at Gregory and then he told him "where are your brother and sister, because we have to sign the papers so we can all go home."

Tears were flowing down Gregory's face as he took them to meet his siblings and they fell in love with them right away. Pegasus was holding Croquet's hand and they were both crying tears of happiness because three more of their children were finding a home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

It had been almost one years since the first two children had been adopted by Seto and Joey and then Yami and Yugi, Tristan and Tea, Duke and Serenity, Valon and Mai, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik all came back to adopt another child because they had so much love to give the children and then eight other families came and they all adopted two or three children. So after that there was five children left and Pegasus and Croquet got married and they adopted the five children and that was the happiest day for the Orphanage because there weren't any children left behind.

Pegasus closed down the Orphanage and moved everything to his Island just in case any other children needed a place to call home they would be living with two of the biggest children in the world, Pegasus and Croquet.

Today there is going to be a huge party for everyone who adopted children because Pegasus has asked them all to come and celebrate with him and his family. It was one of the happiest days in both Pegasus's and Croquet's lives because they were able to see the young ones that had come to mean the world to them.

So from a small beginning with Seto and Joey adopting their two children to now children who thought that the world had forgotten them came to understand just how much they could love and be loved.

Every year after that there was a reunion party where the children could come back and reminisce with each other and tell how their lives had changed because of two men who showed them the love that they had never had, Pegasus and Croquet….

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Brightest Star In The Night Sky, Blue Eyes Black Dragon and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
